The International Vascular Biology Meeting provides a unique opportunity for the exchange, update, and discussion of the scientific directions in vascular biology by the global community. This meeting has been held every two years for the past 32 years and it rotates between Europe, Australia, Asia and North America (Canada and US). The last time this meeting was held in the US was in 1996, it returned to North America in 2004, when it took place in Toronto. After 14 years, we have the responsibility and opportunity to organize this meeting in the US. NAVBO (North American Vascular Biology Organization) selected organizing team following a "call for sites" in 2006 and evaluation by a selection committee. NAVBO chose the Southern California Consortium to organize the meeting based on the combined features of accessibility of the location, estimated cost for attendees, and breadth of expertise of the organizing committee. The meeting will take place June 20-24th 2010 on the UCLA campus in Los Angeles. The scientific program includes 30 scientific sessions with nearly 110 invited speakers and it has been constructed through the combined input of 39 leaders in the vascular biology field that constitute the scientific advisory board (list enclosed) for the meeting. Consultation with an international group of vascular biology societies led to inclusion of additional sessions and discussion groups. The committee paid particular attention to the representation of women and minorities. An important feature of the program is the inclusion of speakers and specific sessions that provide insight into future directions in translational research and to embrace the broad number of pathologies impacted by blood vessels. In addition to oral presentations, the meeting will include Poster Sessions and a number of opportunities for interaction between scientists and trainees. In fact, we have also tailored the meeting to attract the next generation of young vascular biologists by including Meet-the-Professor discussion groups, Technical Updates in Vascular Biology, Network Sessions for New Investigators, Searching for Mentors sessions (for graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and clinical fellows), and Vascular Biology Training grant Discussions. The meeting will also offer Continuing Medical Education credits for medical fellows, residents and physicians. Registration costs have been kept to a minimum and are the lowest since the 2002 meeting and lower than other recent major vascular biology meetings. Similarly, trainees receive very substantial discounts for registration. The very modest lodging costs and meal plans provide an additional incentive for young attendees, as do travel awards, and the abundance of inexpensive airfares to Los Angeles from both national and international airports. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Vascular Biology Meeting is the premier and unique forum for global discussions and scientific update amongst the large community of vascular biologists. The scientific program includes leaders in the field that range from vascular development to translational research. A strong emphasis in new scientific directions towards translation and engagement of trainees is a hallmark of the program.